


Basic Bitching

by MeganKray99



Series: Basic Bitching [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bitching, But still a BAMF in my mind, Lets call them Rajaric, Lydia is a bitch, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, minor mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: Lydia and Raj attend a meeting at Jade Wolf, were Raj meets an angry Alaric.ORBasic bitching





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not a popular ship, but I love it, and I couldn't cope with the lack of fics, so...
> 
> I've always thought that those two are in quite similar positions, and thought they would be good bitching buddies, and so, here we are
> 
> I call them Rajaric :)

Raj, and Lydia arrived at the docks. Victor had requested a meeting with Luke, the leader of the New York Pack, to discuss a rogue werewolf who had been killing mundanes in the city. Not enough had been killed to make it a priority, but enough to make it a concern, which is why Victor had sent only the two of them. Lydia was still being undermined, which was evident by her attitude. 

“Let’s get this over with. There’s probably better things to be doing. Why did he have to send me?”

“Because you don’t really have a job anymore.” Raj muttered under his breath. Lydia stopped walking, glaring in his direction.

“I may not be in charge anymore, but I still rank above you, so be careful what you say. And regardless of my position, I’m still useful enough to not be sent out on menial cases, unlike you, who was knocked out by a warlock.”

“A very powerful warlock. Also, last time I checked, you were knocked out by a slap! Not exactly the strongest of Shadowhunters, are you?”

Lydia huffed a laugh, shaking her head angrily. “One more word, and I’ll have you for insubordination.” She stared him in the eyes for a moment, before continuing towards the Jade Wolf, not even waiting for Raj to follow.

Once they had reached the doors, Raj stopped again. “I’ll wait out here. It shouldn’t take to long.”

Lydia thought for a second. “Fine. Just don’t get into any trouble.” She spoke in a condescending manner, making Raj look away. When Lydia went inside, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest, eyes still cast on the floor.

\---

Around 5 minutes had past when the doors were forcefully pushed open. Raj stood up straight, expecting it to be Lydia, before seeing that it was in fact Alaric, Luke’s right-hand man, who looked tense and infuriated. He turned and saw Raj standing there.

“What are you doing?” He growled aggressively. Raj scoffed and looked back at the floor. “Hey! I asked you something!” He persisted, stepping closer to the Shadowhunter.

“Nothing! Just waiting for Lydia to finish whatever bullshit meeting she’s having.”

“Is this a joke to you, too?” Raj was confused, but didn’t let it show. He just continued to pretend to ignore the man. “People have died. There’s a werewolf out there hurting people- they’re probably scared and confused, and you Shadowhunters are acting like it’s nothing, like we should do everything for you!”

“Well, shouldn’t you?” The younger man fired back, starting to get annoyed. “They’re one of yours, shouldn’t you stop them?”

Alaric got even closer now. “You think we haven’t been trying? You have all your fancy technology, and-”

“You’re a cop! You should know how to look for someone!”

“You’re a Shadowhunter! You’re supposed to protect people!”

The pair fell silent, staring at each other with venom. Eventually, Raj sighed, looking back to the floor, followed by a sigh from Alaric, who walked around the younger man and leaned against the wall near him. They remained in silence for a few seconds, until Alaric muttered, “Damn, Lydia’s a bitch,” under his breath, resignation dripping from every word. Raj giggled lightly, gaining his attention.

“I know.”

Alaric smiled to himself, mimicking Raj’s action of looking at the ground. “Is she always like that?”

And thus began their conversation. They swapped stories and bonded, laughing at anecdotes of their bosses. Unknowingly, 15 minutes had past, and they only stopped when Lydia exited Jade Wolf, walking straight past the two men.

“Come on, Raj,” she shouted over her shoulder, expecting him to follow.

“Well, I have to go.” Raj smiled at the other man, who smiled back at him.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” It was more of a question than a statement.

“Yeah. Anytime there’s a disturbance, I’ll be straight here.”

** “Good.” And with that, they parted ways, a hope of a future meeting on their minds. **


End file.
